


When you wish upon a star

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Disney, Disney Songs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les MIserables/Disney mix. Original story using Les Miserables characters and songs from Disney films such as Frozen, Snow White, The Lion King, Mulan and many more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you want to build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and ownership of songs and characters goes to Victor Hugo and Disney. I don't own any of the characters or songs. I just pine from afar.
> 
> This part of the story is based around Cosette and Eponine, but I will introduce the other characters as soon as I can!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, so I am trying, but if you have anything to say/add/correct I would really love the feedback. Hey, it might even be praise, anything would be great!

Cosette gasped then smiled as she watched the slowly, falling snow from out of the dirty window. The snow was thick on the ground, outside the battered inn and it was the perfect snow for snowmen. Cosette jumped to her feet and ran towards Eponine's room. She had been living with Eponine and her family for just over a year now and she remembered Eponine and herself building the most impressive snowman last year. Shortly after that wonderful day, Eponine changed. She was always alone in her room, the door never opening. No matter how hard Cosette pleaded, or banged on her door, with her tiny fists, Eponine did not respond. But, she knew that if anything could change her mind, it would be snow.  
"Eponine!" She sang running towards the door, she tapped on the wooden door three times.

"Do you want to build a snowman? She sang, no voice was heard on the other side of the door, so she continued. "Come on lets go and play, I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not... I wish you would tell me why... Do you want to build a snowman?" She leaned in close and sang through the keyhole. "It doesn't have to be a snowman!"  
"Go away Cosette!" She heard Eponine's irritated voice from behind the door.  
"Okay bye..." She sang sadly, and walked back to her room. 

She left Eponine alone in her room for about a week, until she grew bored again. Things had changed for Cosette. She had more jobs than ever before around the inn and she was starting to fear the Thenardiers. She needed her friend more than ever now. This is what spurned her to knock again on her door. She knocked three times and sang through the broken, wooden door.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or run about the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" Cosette turned to the faded painting of the current King, King Gillenormand, she clicked her tiny fingers together and pointed. "Hang in there King!" She sighed and sang again, softer this time. "It gets a little lonely, doing all these chores, watching the hours tick by..." She started to make ticking noise until she heard Madame Thenardier scream her name and she got back to her chores. 

A year later and Cosette still did not see Eponine, she had changed even more. She was now dirty, scrawny, pained and lonely, she shook with cold constantly, due to the thin, dirty dress she wore and her bare feet. She was constantly doing chores for the Thenardiers, who treated her worse than the dog. There were only two thoughts that kept her sane, the first was of the beautiful blonde woman in a white dress she saw in her dreams. She felt that she recognised her, but she did not know her name. Her kind, beautiful smile and bright eyes warmed Cosette and made her smile. The darkest and coldest nights did not bother Cosette when she dreamed of the woman in the white dress. The other thought were her memories with Eponine, when she remembered the days of building snowmen with her it made her want to cry. Sometimes she would feel a tear escape from eye, but she would wipe it away determinedly, she didn't want the Thenardiers to see her cry. 

One day when both the Thenardiers were busy trying to scam an innocent couple, Cosette ran up to Eponine's room. She thought she would try one last time. She knocked as gently as she could on her door.  
"Eponine?" She asked with a timid voice. She cleared her throat and began.

"Please I know you're in there. I want to know where you've been. The woman in white says to have courage, and I'm trying to. Eponine, I'm right out here for you, just let me in... We only have each other, it's just you and me. I don't know what to do..." Her eyes welled up with tears and she slowly sank to floor. Cosette pressed her back up against the wooden door and whispered. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She bowed her head in sadness, not knowing that Eponine was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.


	2. Someday my Prince will come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prince comes for Cosette

"COSETTE!" Madame Thenardiers voice filled the whole inn and Cosette jumped up from the floor and quickly made her way towards the villainous voice.  
Madame Thenardier was stood waiting at the bottom of the creaky, wooden stairs. She had her hands on her hips and hate in her eyes. 

"Come over here!" She shrieked. "I have a job for you!" Cosette cautiously descended the staircase. "Come on you I haven't got all day!" She held up a wooden bucket high. "Go and fetch some water from the well in the wood, you worthless brat!" 

Cosette timidly walked towards her. "Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own..." Rather than sympathising with the little girl, Thenardier growled and shoved the heavy, wooden bucket into Cosette's weak arms. She gave her a harsh push out of the door and slammed it shut. Leaving Cosette alone in the dark. It was freezing cold, snow was falling and hardly anyone was walking the streets. 

She slowly made her way towards the woods. Cosette was so small and the bucket was so large, it took her an eternity to make it to the words. Cosette did not scare easily, for whenever she was sent on a task as horrendous as this, she sang softly to herself. 

"Someday my Prince will come..." She started to sing, whilst her teeth chattered noisily. "Someday we'll meet again.." She continued, whilst filling the bucket with freezing cold water. "And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know.." She tried to lift the bucket, but it was so heavy, that she couldn't. Instead she spilt the freezing cold water all over herself and despite her determination, she let out a loud cry. She couldn't stop crying and shivering. She sat on the snowy floor and sobbed loudly. That was until she saw the bucket being lifted in front of her by a strong hand. She gazed up and into the face of the kindest man she had ever seen. His smile reminded her of the woman in white. 

"May I take your bucket mademoiselle?" He asked with a gentle voice, she felt herself nodding, whilst he picked up her heavy bucket. He allowed her to climb onto his other side.  
"What is your name my dear?

"Cosette." He smiled at her widely this time and the two made their way back to the inn.

Eponine didn't see Cosette leave, she didn't say goodbye. She didn't know that Cosette had looked up at her window and whispered goodbye to poor Eponine, the girl who wasn't saved. All she knew was that Cosette had left with a stranger. She felt guilty ignoring Cosette for all those years, but what Cosette didn't know was that Eponine was hiding a secret. Eponine had been helping her father and his gang commit various crimes. Most of the time she wasn't even in her room, she would be out on the streets stealing from her neighbours. She felt dirty and guilty about the whole thing, so that is why she didn't tell poor, innocent Cosette. She didn't want Cosette to think of her differently, as if she was a criminal, but really that was truth.


	3. Honour To Us All/Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years later, Eponine visits the matchmaker, who encourages her to make a decision about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far, I hope you're enjoying it. I do change some of the lyrics to make it more fitting to the story. It's quite serious at the moment, but in the next chapter I will focus on Marius and his meeting with Courfeyrac and Grantaire, who will resemble a certain warthog and meerkat, personality wise!

NINE YEARS LATER

Nothing had really changed for Eponine, not anything of importance. She was still committing crimes with her father. He was still calling his 'good girl' and she still felt horrendously guilty about the whole thing. She wanted to live a good life, a life where she could make her own choices, be the person she wanted to be. But, she couldn't, not with her family. Today though everything could change. Eponine was visiting the matchmaker. Marrying off the local girls, to rich and often noble gentlemen was a common occurrence, although Eponine had no idea how her parents had managed to get her an appointment with the matchmaker, it was usually the upper class girls of the neighbourhood. But, she didn't mind. Eponine had a chance to escape, to start a new life away from crime and her family. Her hopes rested on this. 

As soon as she left her bedroom she was dragged to the washroom by her mother, where she was met by several other women. 

"This is what you give me to work with? Well honey, I've seen worse!" One of the women sang and Eponine was placed in the bath. "We're going to turn this sow's ear, into a silk purse!" They threw buckets of freezing water over Eponine's shivering body. 

"Mama it's freezing!" She protested.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time!" She replied with a laugh.

"We'll have you washed and dry, primped and polish, 'til you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant pride. You'll bring honour to us all." Honour, that was something Eponine was constantly told about. She was always told by her mother, her father and his gang to bring honour to them all. But how?

"Wait and see when we're through!" One elderly woman sang.

"Princes will surely fall in love with you!" Another younger woman sang happily.

"With good fortune!" Her mother added.

"And a great hairdo!" The elderly woman sang, whilst twisted Eponine raven hair into a low bun.

"You'll bring honour to us all! A girl can bring her family great honour in one way. By striking a good match and this could be the day!" They all sang with massive smiles on their faces, as they applied Eponine's make up.

"Men want girls with good taste!" The elderly woman sang

"Calm, obediant!" The younger one added.

"Who work fast-paced!" Her mother sang whilst helping Eponine into a massive dress, that Eponine could only assume was brought with dirty money.

"With good breeding!" The older woman sang and winked at her mother, making Eponine inwardly cringe.

"And a tiny waist!" The younger pulled Eponine's dress in even tighter, Eponine had no idea how she was going to walk, breath or do anything in this dress!

"You'll bring honor to us all!" The all finished smiling with pride.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, you can definitely tell you're my daughter!" Her mother cackled. 

"Thank you mama." Eponine replied, looking at her feet.

The matchmaker was situated in the middle of the neighbourhood, which was just a short distance from the inn. She walked with her mother and father, on the arm of one of his gang, Montparnasse. 

"You'll look beautiful 'Ponine." He mumbled into her ear. She replied simply with a smile. She couldn't speak, not with the way her dress was pushing against her ribcage. She couldn't wait to take it off. 

She stood in line with several other girls. All heavily made up and in dresses that were just as tight as Eponine's. They narrowed their eyes at her, for they were actually of noble birth, not like Eponine whose family were nicknamed the scum of the streets. 

She sang quietly to herself. "Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me. Help me find my destiny and let me escape from this world." 

The matchmaker opened the door and stood glaring at the line of girls. Eponine remembered her mother's advice and held her head up high. The matchmaker was a large and terrifying woman. Her hair was scraped back revealing her ageing face, everything about her screamed intimidating.

"Eponine Thenardier?" She read from her sheet.

"Here!" Eponine replied.

"Speaking out of line!" The matchmaker uttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Oops..." Eponine gave her family one last look, they were stood smiling encouragingly, but there was something sinister in their stare. She followed the matchmaker into a large, heavily decorated room. Eponine felt incredibly out of place, making her even more nervous than before.

"Sit." The matchmaker pointed to a stiff wooden chair. Eponine sat and watched the matchmaker pace the room before sitting opposite her.

"So, Miss Thenardier... How exactly did you end up here? Don't think I don't know about you and your disgusting family!" The matchmaker snarled at Eponine, who realised her plan much too late. She was here to be embarrassed, ridiculed and scorned. It was all a trick. But, there was something inside Eponine telling her to fight for herself.

"I am not my family." Eponine told her steadily.

"Like mother, like daughter the scum of the streets!" The matchmaker stood angrily, making Eponine do the same.

"I am not my mother! I will never be my mother, I won't let that ever happen." Eponine kept her voice calm, yet stern, not knowing where this strength was coming from.

"Then do something about it Miss Thenardier, anything!" The matchmaker cried. "The sooner the better!"   
She showed Eponine to the door and slammed it shut behind her. Eponine wiped a tear from her eye and then ran. She ran all the way home, ignoring her family, kicking off her shoes and loosening her dress. She reached the inn and ran into her room, sat on the bed and paused. What would she do? What could she do? She needed to leave this place. She grabbed a tattered suitcase and stuffed all her clothes and her belongings into it. She hid it under her bed and locked her door. She changed her horrible dress, to something much more comfortable. She would be fine she told herself, she knows her way around. She was the daughter of a wolf after all, she would be fine. 

The sky turned dark, until the large moon filled the sky. It was her time to go. Her family hadn't bothered checking on her, talking to her or anything. She wouldn't miss them, wouldn't miss this life. She knew something better was waiting her.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know." She opened her dirty window and sang loudly. "Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go ! That perfect girl is gone... Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on...The cold never bothered me anyway!" And with that Eponine jumped from her window and was gone into the cold, dark night.


	4. When will my life begin?/I can go the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Marius and his life altering decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everything who has been reading, this is my first ever fic, so the fact anyone has been reading is amazing. So thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this update!

2 YEARS PREVIOUSLY  
The Kingdom was not a happy kingdom. King Gillenormand was unaware of the tension and anger felt by many of the people in land. He was meeting the new recruits of his national guard today, who were working under the reign of the head of the national guard, Javert. Javert was a man the King could relate to, cold, professional and valued justice over mercy. He was keen to introduce himself to the new recruits and lecture them of the importance of their job. Yes, today would be a good day.

On the other side of the castle Prince Marius had woken. He was known as the secret Prince, for no one except for those working in the castle had ever seen him. They knew of his existence, but they had never once seen his face. The King was conscious of the dangers of the outside world and how they may corrupt his wonderful Grandson. Yet, all it did was make Marius feel smothered and trapped inside his own home. He wanted to see the world, everyday he was living the same, boring, old routine. He wanted to find where he belonged, because it definitely wasn't here. He knew there was more out there for him, somewhere! Despite this he leapt out of bed, excited at the prospect of a new day.

He took a deep breath and sang. "7am, the usual morning line up, I struggle to put on my socks, and tame my hair. Then, I'll wash my face, and my hands too and by then it's 7.15, and so I'll read a book." He sang whilst grabbing one of his most loved books on a far away Emperor, Napoleon. "Or maybe 2 or 3. I'll add a few new paintings, to my gallery! I'll play guitar and knit and run. And basically wonder... When will my life begin?" He sighed sadly whilst singing the last sentence. When would he ever escape this life? He had never even seen outside the heavily guarded grounds of the castle before. And on that note, maybe he didn't want to be King. If it made him as cruel and as a over protective as his Grandfather he didn't want that! No , thank you! 

He sighed again and made his way downstairs, he could see rows upon rows of men stood in the main ballroom of the castle. This made him very curious, so he cautiously made his way down the stairs. He spotted his Grandfather straight away, and the terrifying Javert. But, he also saw many boys his own age. The one that stood out most though was a boy, probably a bit older than himself, with a halo of curly, blonde hair. It was not his beauty that made him stand out, but the scowl across his face. His fists were clenched in anger as the King moved closer to him. Marius quietly made his way down the grand stairs, eyes fixed on the blonde boy, waiting to see what he would do. That's when Marius heard the gunshot.

The sound filled the whole castle and made Marius jump. The noise had come from the blonde boy, who was stood proudly, his hand holding the gun raised in the air. "DEATH TO THE KING! LIBERTY TO US ALL!" He shouted loudly and ran from the castle, chased by several members of the national guard and Javert. His Grandfather had fallen faint on the floor, and was quickly surrounded by several members of staff. But, instead of going to aid his Grandfather, Marius made his way back to his bedroom. He was deep in thought, was this a sign? The sign? The blonde boy had moved Marius in a way he never thought he would be moved, he felt as if he could do it. He could run. He could do something as rebellious and as brave as that boy, of course he could! Marius spent the rest of the day pacing his room, ignoring the frequent knocks on his door. He was thinking, he was planning. Tonight, he would leave. He changed into an all black outfit, and stuffed his pockets with the money he had been saving himself. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. He stared out the window, beyond the castle, to a place Marius had never visited before. He would leave and journey through the great forest, and he would discover what was inside and beyond it. Maybe he would finally find where he belonged.

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place. Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying: this is where I'm meant to be... I will find my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go almost anywhere to find where I belonged!" He sang whilst opening his window as wide as he could. He used his many bed sheets as a rope and tied it to the thick frame of his bed. He silently slide down his makeshift rope and landed with a slight stumble on the grass. He had waited until he knew Mabeuf was guarding the back exit of the castle. Mabeuf had always pitied poor Marius, he felt as if the poor boy was caged inside the castle. He needed to escape.

"Your majesty!" He exclaimed loudly. Marius shushed him quickly. "I'm sorry sir, what are you doing out here?" He asked frowning at the young man.

"Tonight is the night! I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back!" Marius explained, a dazzling smile gracing his face.

Mabeuf nodded and smiled at him. "Look after yourself, sir. Please." He put his hand on Marius' shoulder and smiled softly, he was immensely proud. Marius nodded and smiled as Mabeuf opened the small gate.

"Goodbye Mabeuf." Marius whispered and he set off walking into the dark night.

"Goodbye Marius." Mabeuf whispered watching his silhouette grow smaller and smaller.

Marius walked for a short while and then ran as fast as he could.

"I am on my way! I will go the distance! I don't care how far somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile, will be worth my while, I would go almost anywhere to find where I belong!" He sang loudly, whilst running as far from the castle as possible.


	5. One jump ahead/Hakuna Matata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation kicks in for Marius, but that all changes when he is taught two magic words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I hope you all guessed who the angry blonde at the castle was! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy this update!

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

The King was devastated at the discovery of his missing Grandson. His whole voice filled the shocked castle as shouted loudly. "My boy, my foolish boy! He has run, never to be seen again! What a stupid, stupid fool his is! The incompetent fool has gone, left me here! He will not last one week, my precious, precious, son. How I spite and loath that oaf! Yet, my heart cries for him to return, my beautiful and gracious boy!" He dissolved into a fit of loud sobs as he collapsed on Marius' bed, crying for his lost child. A proclamation was sent out across the land, to find Prince Marius, the national guard were hunting high and low for the boy, particularly Javert. He would stop at nothing to return the foolish boy to his poor Grandfather.

But, Marius had already travelled so far. He was deep into the forest by now, and was already starving. It seemed he didn't realise how spoilt his was back at the castle, but that did not make him want to go back, no, he would just have to make some changes. He acquired meat within the forest from mysterious travellers, and he would make it last three days. On the first day he would eat and savour the meat. On the second, he would eat the fat he left behind and on the third he would gnaw at the bones. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

He carried on this way for a couple of weeks. He didn't know he was being hunted down by Javert, but Javert wouldn't recognise him if he saw Marius. He was skin and bone, with shaggy hair and ripped clothes. His already prominent cheekbones, stuck out even more so, but there was still that everlasting hope in his large stare. He was finally doing what he had always dreamed of. He was alone, but was not afraid. However, desperation had kicked in. He walked through stalls upon stalls of warm food, ripe fruit and delightful smells. He was not a bad person he repeatedly told himself, he had no choice. His eyes darted around the market, and thinking no one was watching he stole a loath of warm, fresh bread.

"HEY!" The man running the stall angrily shouted at Marius.

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword." Marius sang as he ran through the busy market, followed closely by a large group of terrifying men.  
"I only steal what I can't afford!" He added with a laugh. "And that's everything!" The men were gaining on him now, and Marius was slowing. "One jump ahead of the lawman, that's all, and that's no joke!" One of the men was right behind Marius and he went to grab him, but Marius was already being pulled in another direction by an unknown hand. "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." He finished abruptly as he was forcible shushed by an unknown man. 

"Hey, he went that way!" Another man shouted pointing in the opposite direction of where Marius was now stood. He snickered as he watched the clueless men follow his instructions. 

The other man moved his hand away from Marius' mouth.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Marius started.

"Saving your ass, that's what kid!" The man argued back, whilst the other grinned.

"Come on Grantaire, let's go. But, bring the kid!" The other called in a light voice.

"Come on you!" Grantaire told Marius with a small smile, Marius didn't really have a choice so he followed.

Before he did though he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Two children were stood staring, not at Marius, but at the warm, fresh bread in his hands. He looked at them in sadness, before he left the castle, he assumed he was the only unhappy person in the whole Kingdom. But, he now knew that so many people suffered. He smiled at the children and handed over his bread, not thinking of his own rumbling stomach.

"Here, you take this." He said with a sweet smile. The children's faces lit up in pure delight as they took the delicious bread. They stuttered out thank you's as Marius turned to follow his saviours. He smiled gently to himself.

He followed the two men, who still had not said another word. He followed them through part of the woods he had not travelled through before. They led him to small cottage hidden in the shrubbery. The cottage was tiny, but the two ushered Marius inside. There was a roaring fire at one end of the room and Marius rushed over to warm himself, he had not felt heat for weeks. 

"Please make yourself comfortable!" Grantaire told Marius sincerely. Marius nodded in thanks, as the other man made his way up the small, battered staircase. He returned a few moments later, with a pile of thick new clothes in his arms. He passed them to Marius, who quickly took off his tattered clothes and replaced them with the warm, thick ones the mysterious man had given him. Marius was trusting by nature, so he thought nothing suspicious of the stranger's generosity. They made Marius up some soup and passed him a drink. Marius couldn't believe his own luck.

They sat next to Marius close to the warm fire and watched him eat contently. When he was finished, after two bowls of soup, it finally dawned on him to ask some questions.

"Sorry, but, who are you guys?" Marius asked.

"My name is Grantaire." The man with the shaggy, dark hair that fell into his eyes nodded.

"And mine is Courfeyrac." The other smiled, the biggest and most infectious smile Marius had ever seen. "And what is your name?" 

"Marius." He replied with a small smile. "Why did you rescue me?"

"We don't like to see people suffering like that, and we thought you seemed like a nice enough guy. And we do have this cottage to ourselves and we thought well... Hakuna Matata!" Courfeyrac explained.

"Hakuna Matata?" Marius frowned.

"It meas no worries!" Grantaire told Marius excitedly.

"Hankuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!" Courfeyrac sang happily.

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Grantaire joined in.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Courfeyrac explained, whilst singing.

"It's our problem free philosophy!" The two sang together. "Hakuna Matata!" 

"Hakuna Matata..." Marius repeated slowly.

"Yeah, it's our motto!" Grantaire smiled.

"What's a motto?" Marius asked feeling more stupid by the second.

"Nothing! What's-a-motto with you?" Courfeyrac replied laughing loudly with Grantaire, whilst Marius smiled slightly. 

"These words will solve all your problems!" Grantaire assured Marius.

"That's right! Take Grantaire, here! Why... when he was a poor, young boy!" Courfeyrac sang.

"When I was a poor, young boy!" Grantaire sang loudly, and held the note long.

"Very nice!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"Thanks!"

"He found his cynicism lacked a certain appeal, he could annoy the other boys, by ripping apart their every ideal!" Courfeyrac sang happily.

"I'm a sensitive soul! Though I seem thick skinned... And it hurt that my friends never stood by me! And oh the shame!" Grantaire cried soulfully.

"Oh it was a shame!" Courfeyrac waved his hands up in the air, making Marius laugh.

"Thought of changing my ways!" Grantaire carried on, with mock pain.

"Oh don't change your ways!" Courfeyrac sang passionately.

"And I got downhearted!"

"How did ya feel?"

"Every time I told one of those stupid-"

"Hey Grantaire, not in front of the kid!" Courfeyrac nodded at Marius, who was smiling happily at the two.

"Oh sorry..." Grantaire apologised quickly.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!" The two sang together happily. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days..." Marius sang nervously at first, but with a growing confidence.

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Courfeyrac cheered.

They all stood up and sang the next part, loudly and together. "It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" 

Marius spent the next couple of years in this fashion. He stayed with Courfeyrac and Grantaire, and grew to call them his best friends. They spent every day together, laughing and happy. They had no worries and they lived spontaneously. Javert was still hunting for the lost Prince, but Marius had almost forgotten about those miserable years of his life. He grew healthier and happier than he had ever been before with Courfeyrac and Grantaire. 

A couple of years later they were still singing the same song.

"Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata." Courfeyrac and Grantaire sang together.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!" The changed Marius sang, he was strong, happy healthy and a brave man.

"It's our problem free philosophy!" The three sang loudly together.

"Hakuna Matata!" Marius sang happily.

"Hakuna. Matata. Hakuna. Matata." Grantaire sang lowly.

"Hakuna Matata!" Courfeyrac cried.

"Hakuna Matata!" Marius finished loudly, with his dazzling smile wide on his face. At last he felt as he was where he belonged.


	6. I'll make a man out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius, Grantaire and Courfeyrac attend a meeting, and some are terrified of the leader,Enjolras (Marius), some are impressed (Courfeyrac) and some are absolutely and irrevocably infatuated (Grantaire).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I found this chapter harder to write, but I am exciting for the next couple of chapters featuring more of Eponine and Cosette.

PRESENT TIME  
Marius had never mentioned his past to either of his best friends. They never asked, so he never told. There was only a tiny, teeny-weenie problem, both Courfeyrac and Grantaire hated the Royal family. Especially the King, they also mentioned the rumours of the secret Prince. Marius would grow red and silent whenever they did, but they never questioned that. 

One day, Courfeyrac came running into the cottage, an excitable smile on his face. 

"Guys! You'll never guess what I just signed us up for!" He cried, gesturing for the two to come and sit next to him.

"Christ... what now Courfeyrac?" Grantaire groaned.

"As you know, word of revolution is spreading throughout the whole land, I was at the market today buying apples for the pie-"

"Yeah, where are those?" Marius frowned.

"Oh yeah... There was an accident? Sorry..." Courfeyrac shrugged. "Anyway... There was a group of young, scary looking men shouting about all the things we talked about that time, we stayed up late told secrets! Liberty, equality and patria! They were handing out leaflets for a meeting, where we train for revolution! So I signed us up! We're going to go tomorrow!" He told them excitedly.

"Courfeyrac! Why would you do that!" Grantaire stood angrily.

"What? Why are you angry, this will be great!" Courfeyrac protested. Marius was silent. This can't be good, he thought. Not good at all...

Nevertheless, the very next day the three decided to attend the meeting of the anti-royalist revolutionaries. They were meeting at a not so secret cafe, the cafe Musain. Courfeyrac made sure the other two were dressed sharply, he wanted them all to make a good impression. Especially in front of that terrifyingly beautiful blonde, who introduced himself to Courfeyrac, as Enjolras.

There were more people than they thought, but they found a small table for four in the middle of the room, right next to a small stage. Marius was twitching more than usual, and was near silent.

"Marius, are you alright?" Courfeyrac nudged him. Marius nodded and smiled back. Grantaire and Courfeyrac exchanged worried looks. 

"Hakuna Matata." Marius nodded at the two and they relaxed.

"Excuse me, is this seat empty?" A gruff voice asked from behind Marius, he turned and smiled.

"Of course, sir!" 

The young man sat down and smiled at the three. His hair was covered by a large, brown hat. But, there was something slightly feminine about his face, but neither of the three thought anything about that!

"My name is Gavroche." He introduced himself.

"Marius."

"Grantaire."

"Courfeyrac."

"Nice to meet you-"

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the King!" A beautiful, blonde man sang whilst striding towards the stage. 

"That's Enjolras!" Courfeyrac excitedly whispered to the other three, including a suddenly very interested Grantaire. 

"Why did they send me daughters!" He sang whilst Gavroche looked away. "When I asked for sons!" 

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet, before we're through!" He pointed a finger directly at Marius. "Mister, I'll make a man, out of you!" Looking at the blonde directly in the eyes, a thought stirred in the back of Marius' mind. Something he hadn't thought about for years. This was the boy at castle, the one with the gun. Oh Christ, he was actually serious. Marius tried to hide in his seat, but Courfeyrac laughed and pulled him up.

Over the next few weeks they trained with Enjolras and his group every day. It was hard for all three of them. 

Grantaire spent more time staring at the blonde, then he did participating in the strenuous activities. Marius' mind was elsewhere, panicking that someone would put two and two together and work out he was in fact the secret prince. And Courfeyrac was desperate to show his dedication and commitment to the cause. He would do anything to show his worth.

That's why when Javert and the national guard finally tracked down Enjolras and the rest of the group, Courfeyrac invited them to stay at their cottage. Which was tiny. It was cramp, uncomfortable, but friendships were made. But, everyone morning Enjolras would push them to their limits. 

They would start training everyday as soon as the sun had risen. This was especially hard on Grantaire, the man really appreciated a good lie in. 

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within! Once you find your centre, you are sure to win!" Enjolras sang, handing out to each member one gun. 

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! And you haven't got a clue!" He sang, as he guided them to the nearby river. He quickly ran over the wide river, uses the stepping stones for support. He gestured for them to do the same. "Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Courfeyrac sang as he followed Enjolras' route, safely making it the other side.

"How is this at all revolutionary?!" Grantaire added as he gracefully made it over the river, just as quick as Enjolras.

"Boy, was I a fool at home for sitting around !" Marius sang nervously as he safely made it across, very cautiously.

"This guy's got them scared to death!" Grantaire mumbled, eyeing Enjolras.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me..." Gavroche whispered, quickly bounding over the river. 

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Bossuet cried as he tried, and failed to make it over the river. A frowning Combeferre and laughing Joly helped him out. Enjolras tutted loudly.

"Be a man!" The whole group sang whilst learning how to attack and defend, only using their own strength. "We must be swift as a coursing river! Be a man! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man! With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

So far nearly every member, including Enjolras, had sustained an injury. (Marius accidently hit Enjolras with his gun and gave him a nosebleed). Enjolras was worried that his team would never be ready, they all had promise, even in his opinion the cynical Grantaire, who could irritate him like no other, but they were taking so long.

"Time is racing forward, till the guards arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive!" Enjolras accidently caused panic into everyone with this statement, yes the all passionately believed in the cause (even Marius was starting to turn on the royals), but the idea of death frightened many. But, with help and persuasion from Enjolras, over time the idea did not frighten them at all. They were happy to give their lives to this, something they were all so passionate about. 

The stood together after successfully building their first ever safe and massive barricade. "Be a man!" Enjolras shouted loudly.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" The whole group replied proudly.

"Be a man!" 

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

"Be a man!"

Enjolras led the group as they climbed their barricade in a secluded area of the woods.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" The all sang loudly, and proudly.

Enjolras turned to the celebrating men and smiled. His work here was complete.


	7. A girl worth fighting for/I won't say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disguise is partially revealed. The Les Amis dream of a girl that is worth fighting for and Enjolras has a crazy dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story! I really appreciate every single view, so thank you! I am really looking forward to the next chapter, which is focused on Cosette and her encounter with a handsome (secret) Prince.

Now, we must take a break from the actual story and discover the truth behind Gavroche. As some readers may have guessed, this boy Gavroche was not really called Gavroche, in fact he wasn't even a boy at all. Young Gavorche is known better to us all as, Eponine. The night Eponine left she made the decision to use a false identity, she dressed as a boy and she learnt how to talk and act like a boy. She felt that it was the best way to escape her parents, if she became a whole new person. She lived in disgusting inns and hostels during the nine years she had been on the run. Despite this, she was happier than she had been in years. She was free from her parents, free from a life of crime. She was happy.

She watched Enjolras and his group from afar for around six months before she decided to attend an actual meeting, she wanted to make sure they were trustworthy. She was looking forward to the meeting, and when she arrived she saw him straight away. She became infatuated by him so quickly she scared herself, when the whole group moved into their tiny little cottage, she followed. She spent every day with him falling more and more in love. She loved his innocence, his manners, his freckles and his polite nature. She loved everything about Marius.

Of course, he didn't notice her... Why would he? He thought she was a boy named Gavroche! But, dreamed one day he would see what was right in front of him. She dreamt every night of the day she could reveal her true identity, that same day Marius would fall in love with her straight away and they would live happily ever after. But this was only in her dreams.

Life carried on as normal in the cottage, Enjolras stilled trained everyone hard, every day. This was really getting to some people...

"For a long time we've been training for the battle!" They all sang, as they practiced hand to hand combat.

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle!" Grantaire grunted as he swerved a hit from an excitable Courfeyrac.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!" The rest of the men joined in.

"Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!" Marius sang, with a dreamy smile.

"Huh?" Eponine (as we will now refer to her) frowned, Marius never vocally expressed an interest for a girl worth fighting for.

"That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for!" He carried on. "I want her paler than the moon! With eyes that shine like stars!"

"My man will marvel at my strength, adore my sour remarks!" Grantaire joined in. Everyone turned and raised a curious eyebrow at him. He looked towards Enjolras and muttered. "Or girl, whatever."

"What do we want?" Marius asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" The rest of the men replied, whilst Enjolras looked on in anger.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer?" Grantaire asked Eponine, who shook her head.

"And I bet the ladies love a man in armour!" Courfeyrac added with a grin.

"You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war!" Everyone sang.

"What do we want?" Marius asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" Everyone sang back.

"My girl will think I have no faults!" Courfeyrac sang whilst hitting an unfocused Bossuet in the face.

"That I'm a major find!" The quiet Jehan sang, smiling.

"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?" Eponine sang hopefully.

"Nah." All the men replied laughing.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Marius sang whilst spinning ungracefully on the spot.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer!" Grantaire sang whilst the other men laughed.

"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!" All the men sang loudly and together.

"What do we want?" Marius one finally time.

"A girl worth fighting for!" 

"Wish that I had..." Marius added quietly.

"A girl worth fighting for! A girl worth fighting-"

"That is enough now!" Enjolras stopped the men and they carried on with their fighting. Eponine couldn't believed her own senses. Marius wanted a girl, he didn't want her... I mean yes, she was a girl, and yes maybe if he saw her true self maybe, just maybe he would fall in love with her. But, at the moment she wasn't a girl, and Marius didn't love her. And that thought upset her every day.

Later that night. everyone had gone to bed apart from Enjolras. He sat at the wooden table, and was trying to design the cockades, he just really wanted to get this done. But, sleep took over his body and soon his head was slumped on the wooden table, in a deep slumber. 

He awoke in a dream, he was sat in a beautiful garden next to a large water fountain. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and the sky full of bright, twinkling stars. He sang before he realised what he was doing.

"What's the matter with me? You think a guy would learn." He stood up from the marble bench and sighed. "If there's a price for rotten judgement, I think I've already won that... No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history been there done that!"

Suddenly before Enjolras' eyes the figures of Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius, Bahorel, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and even Gavroche were stood before him wearing... Togas?   
"Who'd you think you're kidding! He's the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you! Boy, ya can't conceal it! We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of..." They all sang whilst doing some terrifically skilled, yet sassy dance moves Enjolras had never seen them do that before. That's when he saw Grantaire sat near the fountain, slouching slightly and grinning lazily at him.

"No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no!" Enjolras shook his head furiously and tore his eyes away from Grantaire.

"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Uh-oh!" His comrades sang back, was he dreaming or was this a joke?

"My head is screaming get a grip, boy! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Enjolras was starting to get angry.

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying! Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up? That ya got, got, got it bad!" They all sang back wearing matching grins. Grantaire walked straight pass Enjolras without saying a word, Enjolras watched him walk away.

"Whoa! No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" Enjolras argued still.

"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!" Courfeyrac sang to Enjolras.

"The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" 

"Boy, don't be proud! It's okay, you're in love!" His comrades sang as they disappeared into thin air.

"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love..." Enjolras sang quietly to himself.

"No... chance... no... way..." Enjolras mumbled as he woke up, sat still sat at the table. It was still dark outside, as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. What a peculiar dream...


	8. A dream is a wish/Once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The union of Cosette and Marius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I am so surprised that people are, but thank you so much! I would love it if people suggested songs that they would like to see! I was really excited about this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!

About a mile away from the groups cottage, was another. Covered in ivy and beautiful, and colourful flowers Cosette lived with her adoptive father Ultime Fauchelevent. They lived a quiet and secluded life, and had done for the nine years that had passed since the day Fauchelevent rescued Cosette from the Thenardiers. Cosette adored her father, and he loved her more than anything else on earth. Yet, Cosette often felt as if there was something he was hiding, he would never tell her anything about his past. She knew she was not to leave the forest, and he often mentioned the name, Javert, as the source of his fear. 

Fauchelevent would do anything for daughter, yet there was one thing he could not. Cosette dreamed of true love, dreamed of being loved. It was the first thing she thought about in the morning, and her last thought at night. 

Cosette awoke one morning with a smile. She started to brush her long, beautiful, blonde hair, whilst she sang. 

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for, you keep." She stepped gracefully out her bed and started to dress, still humming her tune. She put on a plain white dress, and matching white ribbon. A gentle knock sounded on her door and she responded with a soft "Come in."   
Her father entered her bedroom, with his warm and kind smile. 

"Cosette, my darling, I must head into the forest today for some fruits, I hope you don't mind being left alone my sweet." 

Cosette pouted in thought, for a couple of seconds, when an idea entered her mind. "Father, I will go for you! You must rest!" 

"No, no, Cosette, I will be fine, you stay here." He replied.

"No, I insist my father! I shall go! See, how I am already dressed? I will not take no for an answer." As to make her decision even clearer, she grabbed the small, wooden basket from her father's hand with a smile.

"I'm not sure Cosette..." 

"Father! I will be fine, I assure, I will be as quick as I can in order to return to you! I promise." She responded sweetly to his concern.

"Well if you promise to return as quick as you can, than you may go, my child." He kissed her forehead, and she thanked him with her beautiful smile.

She left the house a couple of moments later, waving goodbye to her father as she left. "Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will shine on through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish, will come true." She sang as she made her way into the forest. 

At the men's cottage, no men other than Enjolras and Combeferre were focused. They were much too busy teasing Marius. They were supposed to be sword training, but Courfeyrac was much more determined to spend his time, trying to poke Marius' bottom. He was starting to get more agitated as more people started to laugh. This carried on for another ten minutes, until Marius had enough.

"That is it!" He cried, whilst throwing his sword on the floor. "I am getting some fresh air!"

"Marius we're already outside!" Grantaire laughed loudly.

"I don't care!" Marius shouted over his shoulder. He started to walk further into the forest. 

Meanwhile, Cosette had already filled her basket, with sweet, red apples and ripe strawberries and raspberries. She was humming a song under her breath, when she spotted a small group of woodland animals watching her intently. She laughed gently to herself, and laid her basket on the floor. She quickly scooped the old, owl into her arms and started to sing.

Marius was walking with his head firmly down through the thick forest, still annoyed at his friends. When he heard the most beautiful voice. His head snapped up and he saw a full head of beautiful, long, blonde hair. He moved closer, conscious of hiding himself from her view, when he felt his heart melt. He was looking upon the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she was dancing with an owl. He felt bewitched by her beauty and her innocence, whilst he watched her dance. Her smile was breathtaking, yet effortless. Filling Marius' heart full of love. He listened to her musical voice sing.

"I know you, I've walked with you, Once upon a dream! I know you! The gleam in your eyes, is so familiar a gleam!" She sang whilst spinning the owl around in a dance. She was pretendng the owl was a handsome Prince, and he was playing the part rather well. "Yes, and I know it's true! That visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you. I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream..." 

She started to waltz faster and she hummed a tune. "La, la, la, la, la..." She sang beautifully. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do..." 

Marius could not stand back any further, he bravely made his way towards the girl as she sang.

"You'll love me at once-" She carried on singing.

"The way you did once upon a dream!" Marius joined in replacing the owl as her waltzing partner, her face lit up in shock, then she smiled a breathtaking smile as she let the stranger lead her in a dance. She couldn't help smile, she had never seen anyone like him before, he was beautiful. She thought of all the warnings her father had given her about strangers, but she quickly pushed them to the back of her mind. This felt right.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream..." Marius started to sing and his heart soared when he saw a beautiful smile appear on the girl's face. "I know you, the gleam in your eye, is so familiar a gleam!" The two stopped singing, but continued to dance. Yet, both seemed to hear their song fill the air.

"Yes, I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But, if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!" Their song had finished, and they stopped their beautiful waltz. The gazed into each other's eyes, not aware of the silence, for both of their hearts continued to sing full of love. Marius grew conscious that he was still holding her hands, but he didn't let go and she never wanted him too. Yet, Marius felt a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Hello." He started softly with a smile.

"Hello." She imitated, but with her gentle voice.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." He told her with a smile in his eyes.

"And mine's Cosette." She replied, smiling intently at him. 

They both leaned into the soft, gentle kiss at the same time. Both knew it was inappropriate, but they did not stop. Marius had never been this happy and Cosette never filled with so much love for anyone, but her father. They broke apart after some time, when Cosette realised how long she had been away from her father.

"I must go, my father will wonder where I am... please see me again Marius." She asked him sweetly and he nodded eagerly.

"Of course my angel!" He insisted. "When may I?" 

"You will have to come to my garden, late in the evening, whilst my father sleeps..." She told him, hoping he would say yes.

"I'll be there." He assured her. 

She picked up her full basket of fruit and led him back to her cottage. Hoping he would remember the route, when the cottage was in sight, she let of his hand. She wish she could hold on to it forever, and so did Marius.

"This is my cottage, I will wait for you here, tonight." She told him.

"Tonight." He repeated solemnly, and with a gentle kiss to her hand, he left. Yet, he kept turning his head around to smile at Cosette, his dream.


	9. So this is love/Part of your world reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is desperate to see his Grandson, Javert is more determined than ever to find Marius. Enjolras is full of anger at Marius, and his ridiculous notions of love. Two admirers pine for the person they love from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so, so, so long! I hope you like it, if you have any songs you would like to see feel free to comment and I will try my best to include them!

"Javert! Javert Javeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeert!!!!!!!!!" King Gillenormand shouted loudly from within the palace. Javert quickly made his way over to the aging King and sunk in a low bow.

"Your majesty?"

"What do you think you have been doing? It has been years since I have heard anything from my foolishly, darling boy! I wanted results Javert, instead I hear you are still obsessing over that one time thief, 24607? 24609?"

"24601, sir."

"Forget him, Javert! I asked you to find my Marius, and you have not! Explain yourself!"

"Myself and the National Guard have been hunting high and low for him, he is nowhere to be seen... your majesty..." Javert replied woefully.

"That is ridiculous! He must be somewhere, you will start another hunt today. You are to take every member of the National Guard with you, find that boy!" The King snarled, rubbing his temples, he sunk onto his large, golden throne and sighed. "Oh, I just wish to him again, that foolish boy! Such a beautiful little boy he was! Do you remember Javert, when he was a little boy and he couldn't pronounce his D's properly? Why if you did not know it was him speaking, you would think it was a bird chirping, for it was that sweet. Everyone in the palace would gather around and listen to my darling son speak of such innocent things, with that sweet voice. What a beautiful boy he was indeed. But, now he is gone, and the sunlight of my life has been taken away." The King finished again with a sigh, as Javert looked on with the same cold and stony expression on his face. 

"We will find him, you majesty." He told the King determinedly, the King did not answer but waved him away.

Javert gathered the National Guard, and they took to the streets. Javert was notorious throughout the land, for being as cold as ice and having a heart as hard as stone. The people in the marketplace watched the National Guard and Javert stride through the marketplace, expressions of determination on every single one of their faces. An old man, turned to the men on his left and sang.

"Inspector Javert, Inspector Javert, if he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will! To see him is to take a sudden chill, Javert, Javert!" The men nodded in agreement.

"The curl in his lips!" One sang.

"The ice in his stare!" Another added.

"The innocent children better beware!" One warned.

"He's like a spider waiting to kill!" Another sang with a slight quiver.

"Look out for, Inspector Javert!" The men all sang together, earning them all one of Javert's notorious ice cold stares. Javert wasn't an evil man, he simply valued justice over mercy, by a plentiful amount. He was hard working, and he knew Gillenormand was growing impatient, he would find this boy.

Meanwhile, the boy in question was making his way back from visiting his angel that evening. He was walking as if in a dream, and for that reason he did not notice Enjolras' venomous glare.

"PONTMERCY! Where have you been all evening?" Enjolras asked as politely as his mood could allow him, so it wasn't very polite at all.

"With the love of my life..." Marius responded quietly.

"Oh, who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all!" Enjolras started, but Marius shook his head.

"I understand that, Enjolras, but I don't think you understand me." Marius shrugged and he sat at the table with his friends, who were watching with curious expressions.

"Oh, well please enlighten me then." Enjolras replied in a monotone voice.

"It all makes sense now. So, this is love, so this is what makes life divine." Marius started smiling lovingly at no one in particular.

"You're all aglow!" Grantaire teased, pinching Marius' nose playfully.

"Grantaire." Enjolras spat warningly.

"And now I know, the key to all heaven is love..." Marius finished softly.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and left their tiny cottage. He couldn't handle Marius' ridiculous dreamer nature. They were planning a revolution, and this boy was out every night to see some girl he had just met! It was all ridiculous in Enjolras' eyes, he slammed the door shut as he left and quickly made his way deeper into the forest. The remainder of the group sat in an awkward silence, after a few moments Grantaire stepped out of the cottage as well as Marius, and then Gavroche (Eponine).

Grantaire followed the silhouette of Enjolras, he watched the man sit down on a large rock and place his beautiful head in his hands. Grantaire sighed and sang quietly to himself. "What would I pay? To stay here beside you... What would I do to see you smiling at me?"

Marius called Enjolras name, but heard no response. He threw his hands in the air and paced beneath the starry night. He stopped and stared up at the stars and smiled. The beauty of the night reminded him of his angel. Eponine stood behind a large tree, shielding herself from his view. She felt tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. "Conceal, don't feel." She tried to assure herself, but she succumbed to a sigh. Watching Marius, the words fell from her mouth in song. "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, and I could be... Part of your world!"

"I don't know when..." Grantaire sang.

"I don't know how..." Eponine sang to herself. 

Grantaire stared longingly at the blonde man, who was fighting his anger. And Eponine couldn't take her eyes of a man who was dreaming of another, yet both sang at the same time.

"But I know that something is starting right now. Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be... Part of your world!" The two sang loudly to themselves, neither Marius or Enjolras and so Eponine and Grantaire retreated further into the dark shadows.


	10. Kiss the girl... or in this case... boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac comes up with a cunning plan to try and bring Enjolras and Grantaire together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather a short one this time, I hope you like it though!

The next day Enjolras was still not talking to Marius, instead he was just shooting him angry glares on regular intervals, it was fine, Marius hadn't noticed the animosity directed towards him. 

Courfeyrac on the other hand, had noticed something, but not to do with Marius, but Grantaire. He told Marius his theory and the younger man agreed to help him. 

"Oh Enjolras! Can you come and help me with the uh... fishing! Fishing today?" Courfeyrac called to Enjolras, who's brows furrowed.

"Fishing?" He repeated.

"Fishing." Courfeyrac confirmed with a grin. "You said you used to fish all the time with your father, I need someone who can actually stay upright in a boat, you remember what happened to Bossuet?" 

Of course Enjolras remembered, Bossuet accidently dropped his fishing rod in the water, he leant forward to grab it and caused the boat to capsize into the water with both himself and Bahorel in it. Bahorel was still fuming.

"Of course I remember, but why me, why not Combeferre, or that idiot!" Enjolras nodded over at Marius, who did not look up from the book he was reading. Courfeyrac couldn't tell whether or not Enjolras had used the word idiot as a joke, or something personal. So, he laughed uncertainly. 

"Because! Because, we should spend some quality time together, please Enjolras? Please?" Courfeyrac smiled his widest smile and started nudging the blonde.

"Fine." Enjolras threw his hands in the air with a cry. Marius did notice this and took this as his cue. He quickly ran from his seat and out the door.

"Oh... Grantaire!" He called at the dark haired man, who turned and waved.

"Yes, Pontmercy?"

"You couldn't umm... help me with the washing today? Down by the lake? I promised Joly I would do it for him, and there is quite a lot of it, so do you mind helping?" Marius asked with his sweet and innocent smile that always worked on Grantaire.

"Of course I'll help you, come on let's go get the washing." Grantaire and Marius made their way bay to the cottage. Marius tried his best to conceal his excitement. Yes! The plan was coming together perfectly!

Everyone of them was all on the plan and they were waiting by the lake. Grantaire and Marius made their way over first, Marius concealing his nerves by talking only about Cosette.

They started to unload the washing when Courfeyrac and Enjolras walked over wishing fishing rods. 

"OH MARIUS! It totally slipped my mind that I promised I would help you with this massive pile of washing!" Courfeyrac gasped and acted tremendously forgetful.

"Oh not to worry Courfeyrac! Grantaire here, said he would help!" Marius patted Grantaire on the back who was staring at Courfeyrac incredibly confused.

"Oh no! I insist, I will help do the washing, Grantaire you can help Enjolras with the fishing!" Courfeyrac suggested with a grin.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." Enjolras blurted out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to intrude." Grantaire muttered.

"But Grantaire is the best at fishing! Marius pointed out.

"Yes he is! Go on you two just get in the boat!" Courfeyrac shoved Grantaire towards Enjolras.

"I guess I could..." Grantaire mumbled.

"That's the spirit! Now get in the boat!" Courfeyrac flashed a smile at the two and helped them get in the small wooden boat. "Now you know at this time of the year the best fish lie over there, under the trees. You should go there." 

"Oh yes definitely! Only the very best... by... the trees..." Marius finished lamely, but smiled wide all the same.

Courfeyrac pushed the boat out into the water, watching Enjolras' and Grantaire's faces of utter confusion as it floated out. "Bye kids have fun!" Courfeyrac and Marius waved at them, wearing matching massive smiles.

As soon as the boat was out of sight and heading towards the trees, Courfeyrac and Marius ran towards the same destination to meet the others.

Enjolras had not said a word since Courfeyrac and Marius had forced the two into the boat. He didn't even look at Grantaire, instead towards their destination, the trees. The sun was just beginning to set casting the sky a beautiful colour full of yellows and pinks, but quickly growing darker. He couldn't see Courfeyrac and Marius on the shore, great, he thought he was out here with Grantaire, who he couldn't look at without thinking about that dream and he wouldn't even have clean clothes tomorrow, great. 

They approached the trees that were so large they blocked out the slowly setting sun, causing Enjolras and Grantaire to be in the dark. Grantaire leant forward to grab his fishing rod, and instead grabbed Enjolras' hand. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Grantaire blushed at the look of surprise in Enjolras' eyes. He quickly pulled his hand back and smiled nervously.

"It's fine." Enjolras whispered and smiled nervously back.

Meanwhile Courfeyrac, Marius, Combeferre, Jehan and Feuilly were waiting on the shore. They knew the plan.

"So what do we do Courfeyrac?" Marius asked.

"First! We gotta create... the mood..." Courfeyrac replied in a low voice.

"Percussion!" Courfeyrac pointed with a smile at Combeferre who gently started playing a small drum.

"Strings!" Marius picked up his guitar and started to strum softly.

"Winds!" Jehan and Feuilly started playing the flutes they had brought with them.

"Words." Courfeyrac sang. He moved closer towards the boat, but hidden from Enjolras and Grantaire's view. He softly sang "There you see him... sitting there across the way... He ain't got a lot to say, but there something about him... And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna, kiss the boy..."

"Did you hear something?" Enjolras frowned, Grantaire shook his head quickly.

"Yes... you want him." Courfeyrac, but this time Combeferre and Marius sang softly with him. "Look at him, you know you do! Possible he wants you to, there is one way to ask him..." And it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the boy!"

"Sing with me now." Courfeyrac spoke louder this time.

"Sha la la la la la la my oh my! Look at the boy to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the boy! Sha la la la la la la la, ain't it sad! It's just a shame to bad, he gonna miss the boy!" The three sang louder this time.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night, Grantaire, I really am... sorry." Enjolras told Grantaire, moving closer towards him.

"It's fine Enjolras, really, you don't have to apologize, I was just trying to make trouble..." Grantaire reasoned with a shy smile.

"It's not fine... I shouldn't talk to you like that... You don't deserve it..." Enjolras smiled back. "Marius does." He added with a laugh. Marius groaned from behind the trees and Courfeyrac laughed silently.

"Now yours moment..." Courfeyrac and Marius started up again.

"Ya, ya, ya, yaaa." Combeferre sang loudly.

"Floating in a blue lagoon..." The two carried on smiling at the couple. 

"Ya ya ya yaaaaa" Combeferre started up again.

"Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better..."

"Ya, ya, yaa, ya" 

"And he won't say a word, no he won't say a word until you kiss the boy!" 

Suddenly the rest of the group emerged from behind the trees and joined in the song, the secret plan was working so well!

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared! You got the moves prepared! Go on a kiss the boy!" The all sang together. "Sha la la la la la don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the boy! Sha la la la la float along! And listen to this song, the song say kiss the boy! Sha la la la la la la music play, do what the music say... Go on and kissed the boy!"

"Kiss the boy!" Marius sang sweetly. As the rest of the group spoke loudly enough for Enjolras and Grantaire to hear.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

The two started to move even closer towards each other their lips so close now...

"Why don't you? Kiss the boy!" Marius sang again.

"You gotta kiss the boy!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

"GO ON AND KISS THE BOY!" Coufeyrac near enough shouted at the two. But instead of a kiss, they saw a massive splash as the boat capsized, hurling the pair into the water.  


"Oh dear..." Combeferre muttered moving out from behind the tree.

The two emerged from the water and glared at each in anger.

"That was all your fault!" Enjolras screeched.

"My fault? How was that my fault?" Grantaire replied, equally as angry.

"I... uhh.. have to go see Cosette bye..." Marius stammered as he rushed from the scene. Courfeyrac sighed angrily. Great. Time to move onto plan B then...


	11. Love is an open door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Marius and Cosette, that leads to something much more serious. I promise that Marius is not a Hans character, I just really love the song!

Okay that didn't go to plan... Marius thought to himself as he made his way to his beloved. The moon and the stars illuminating his pathway. He approached the cottage and spotted her immediately, her beautiful white dress shone in the darkness, she was now his source of light. He snuck up from behind her tentatively laying his hands on her waist. She spun around quickly and flung herself into his arms. Her father slept at the back of the cottage, so he never saw.

"Hello Cosette, my angel!" Marius whispered into her ear.

"Hello Marius my love!" She replied equally as soft. The two held hands as they walk to stand beneath the large willow trees deeper within the forest. They stood in silence, taking in each other's presence. Marius picked several daisies from the floor and entwined them in Cosette's hair, her laugh was music to his ears, and made him laugh himself.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Cosette asked smiling.

"I love crazy." Marius replied looking down at her with his nervous smile.

"All my life has been a series of secrets and lies, then suddenly I now have you!" Cosette sang pulling Marius into a spin.

"I've been thinking the same thing! Cos like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." Marius laughed, staring into Cosette's beautiful wide and open eyes. "And maybe it's my nerves that are talking and the beautiful night sky too."

"But with you!" Cosette sang.

"But with you... I found my place..." Marius replied.

"I see your face." Cosette smiled.

"And its nothing like I've ever known before!" They sang together, holding each other's hand and wearing matching smiles of pure joy.

"Love is an open door!" They sang as Marius picked up Cosette and spun her around. 

"Love is an open door!" Cosette laughed.

"Love is an open doooo-oooo-oooo-oooor!" Marius sang laughing back.

"With you!" Cosette sang.

"With you!" Marius sang back, grinning.

"With you!" Cosette kissed Marius on the cheek.

"With you!" Marius kissed her forehead smiling.

"Love is an open door..." The sang together. Marius pulled her closer to him and she slotted perfectly into his arms. He looked down at Cosette and felt his heart full of love. 

"I mean it's crazy..." Marius started.

"What?" Cosette's eyen open even wider in excitement, Marius thought she was adorable.

"We finish each other's..." Marius began

"Sandwiches!" Cosette giggled and Marius laughed loudly.

"That's what I was gonna say!" He told her.

"I never met someone..." Cosette started and Marius joined her.

"Who thinks so much like me!" They both gasped and took hold other each other's hands. "Jinx! Jinx again!" They both laughed. "Our mental synchronisation!" They sang whilst dancing perfectly in time. "Can have but one explanation!" 

"You-" Marius sang.

"And I-" Cosette sang back.

"Were-"

"Just-"

"Meant to be!" They sang together, Marius twirling Cosette underneath the beautiful starry night.

"Say goodbye..." Cosette sang prettily.

"Say goodbye..." Marius sang with her

"To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door!" The sang loudly as Marius lifted Cosette in the air. "Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!"

"With you!" Cosette smiled.

"With you!!" Marius nodded earnestly.

"With you!!!" Cosette laughed into Marius' hands

"With you!!!!" Marius kissed her lips quickly.

"Love is an open door..." They finished with a sigh, falling even more in love with each other, if that was possible.

Marius took a deep breath and bit his lip nervously. "Can I say something crazy?" He smiled at Cosette who nodded back. "Will you marry me?"

Cosette gasped and kissed Marius. She pulled back and laughed. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Marius smiled at her so lovingly she had to kiss him again. At that is how they spent the rest of their time together, gazing at each other lovingly and both tried to ignore the negative thoughts filling their minds. Thoughts about trying to persuade Cosette's father and Marius panicked about his own estranged family. But both ignored that as they planned their future lives together. 

Little did the two of them know change was coming, and it was coming fast. Earlier that day Javert received a tip off from an ageing man who went by the name Jondrette. He told them he had heard a rumour about the secret Prince being involved in the revolution, and he had even been spotted in the forest. Javert was so desperate he trusted any lead he could get, so the National Guard and himself headed straight for the forest and straight towards Marius.

It was not Marius that they spotted, but Cosette. Her white dress, did not just guide Marius, but Javert and his men. They watched her pace in front of the cottage and then smile. The girl was beautiful, Javert thought to himself, there was something about her that stirred a memory in the back of Javert's mind, a woman named Fantine and her daughter Cosette... And that of course led to Jean Valjean! But, no... That he was just being foolish! He saw a young man approaching and sat up straighter when he heard him say. "Hello Cosette, my angel" That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? But, what shocked Javert even more was the girls reply. "Hello Marius, my love." This was Marius?! He was a lot taller, stronger and even more handsome, Javert couldn't believe it! He stopped his men from grabbing Marius right there, patience and care would be needed. They needed to find out more about this supposed revolution. They waited until Marius left his 'angel' and followed him back through the forest. Marius didn't realised he was being followed, so he unwittingly led Javert and his men to the cottage where multiple wanted men were sleeping. Javert and his men waited outside the remainder of the night, waiting until morning to strike.


	12. I Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert makes a decision, and Cosette is left alone. Plans for a revolution are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys! This one is kind of a filler chapter, but vital, so I hope you enjoy it!

Javert was having a moral crisis, he knew it was his mission to take Marius home, but his mind couldn't help but wonder to thoughts of Jean Valjean! He could finally capture that criminal, finally find justice!

He told his men to stay put, keep an eye on Marius and the other inhabitants of the cottage, and to wait for him to return. He then journeyed back to 24601. 

Cosette managed to persuade her father to allow her to venture into the forest to pick apples for the pie she was making. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and told her to be careful, she smiled and quickly left. Valjean picked up a book and began to read next to the roaring fire place. He stayed like this for around half an hour, until he heard footsteps.

"Cosette my darling that was qui-" Valjean started, but he was stopped mid sentence in fear. There in his cottage, with a thunderous expression was Inspector Javert.

Cosette picked only the sweetest red apples from the tallest branches on the tree, she climbed nimbly up the branches to reach up and pluck the apples. The birds were singing in the trees as they always were, and Cosette started to sing the song she always sung when she did this task. 

"I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to? Sweet things to a gay little melody." She smiled when she started to sing the next part of her song, she climbed down the tree and started to return home. "I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing? Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me?"

She smiled because she had found that someone, and that someone was Marius. She loved her father deeply, but she loved Marius equally as much, but in a different way. She remembered the words that the terrifying woman from her childhood used to scream at her.

"Only beautiful girls can fall in love with Princes! No Prince would look twice at you, you ugly thing!"

Cosette had proven her wrong, twice! Sure, her Papa and Marius, weren't actually Princes, but they were to Cosette. She had two wonderful Princes in her life and she couldn't be happier! That's why she wasn't worried about her Papa meeting Marius! How could her Papa not like him? He is handsome, kind and he loves her more than anything! Surely that would be more than enough for her Papa?

"Papa! I am home, I have found the sweetest apples I could find! Papa?" Cosette put her basket down on the wooden table and called for her father again and again. She looked in every room of the cottage and he was nowhere. She walked back over to the wooden table and that is when she spotted the letter. The writing was not her father's, it was in a thick ink, and was slanted and messy. This is what the letter read:

Miss Valjean,  
Your father has been arrested for violating his parole. He is to be taken to the palace, where he will be sentenced by King Gillernormand. His sentence will either be life imprisonment, or far worse. There really is nothing you can do. Members of the National Guard will be collecting you as early as tomorrow morning. You will be taken to the palace, where you will be taken into another's care. Whether this be servant work in the palace, or something better, I cannot yet confirm.  
Inspector Javert

Cosette read the letter with shaking hands. Broken parole? She desperately tried to think why that would be true? It can't be true! Her father was a good man! She started to cry when she thought of how scared her papa must feel! She reread the letter again and again, she will be collected by the National Guard, now it was her time to feel scared. She couldn't leave! She needed help, she needed Marius!

She waited outside for hours, pacing and sobbing for her poor papa, until Marius finally came. She fell into his arms and cried aloud, he held her until she thrusted the letter into his hands.

Marius couldn't believe what he was reading, he kissed Cosette on her forehead and tried to reassure her. But, even he was nervous upon seeing the name Javert. Memories from his childhood came flooding back, yes, Javert was never cruel to him. But, he did remember his cold nature when it came to those who committed crimes. Marius had to help Cosette, he had to help her father. He then tried to devise a plan, he told Cosette to go and pack her belongings from her cottage.

"You can come back to my cottage, I am sure my friends can help your father, and if not at least you will not be alone. I won't let them take you in the morning, Cosette." Marius held her in a hug as he softly spoke to her. 

"Do you promise?" Cosette asked, her eyes wide in fear, silent tears sliding down her beautiful rosy cheeks.

"I promise." Marius nodded and Cosette led him to her cottage to collect her essentials.

The two journeyed back together hand in hand, under the starry night sky, back to the cottage where the Les Amis lived. Inside the cottage, everyone was awake and frantic. Bahorel had been in the market that day, undercover, when the news spread that General Lamarque was dead. Larmarque was man who spoke for the people below, he wanted to create an equal world, and the Les Amis admired him for that. Enjolras took the death as a sign, and declared his men as ready. They were going to storm the palace. They were all surprised and relieved when Marius returned home early, well most of them.

"Marius! You're late!" Enjolras called from his place in the room.

"Marius, thank God you are here! Exciting news, we are going to storm the palace!" Courfeyrac called from next to Enjolras who nodded proudly.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Marius asked quietly, still everyone turned towards him in curiosity. He stepped into the room, holding on to Cosette's hand tightly as she kept close to him. Everyone gasped loudly when they spotted the blonde.

"She's real?!" Courfeyrac cried as Grantaire cackled.

"Everyone, this is my darling Cosette. If it is alright, she will be staying here with us." Marius spoke to the room, but it was mainly directed towards Enjolras, who was frowning.

"And why is that Marius?" He asked with a sigh, as everyone else was staring at Cosette, who was shyly smiling at them all. 

"She desperately needs our help." Marius walked over to Enjolras, Cosette followed him, still gripping his hand tight. Marius passed Enjolras the letter written by Javert, and he read it quickly. He stood from his seat and nodded at Marius, who smiled gratefully. 

"Um... Well, everyone, this is Cosette." Marius smiled widely at Cosette, who still seemed fearful. Marius leant towards her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry my love, they are all lovely." She looked up at Marius and smiled. She whispered thank you to him.

Everyone quickly introduced themselves to Cosette, everyone was so surprised she actually existed. They asked her plenty of questions, and everyone was friendly. Aside from Gavroche who eyed her suspiciously, she knew that face. It was the same Cosette. She couldn't believe Marius had fallen in love with her, of all people! She remembered how she treated Cosette, not out of hate, but to protect her own reputation. Looking back on it now, it probably made Cosette think even worse of her, Cosette's memories of her were probably all negative. That's fine, Cosette would never recognise her, not now. 

Cosette quickly settled in for the night, they managed to find room for her and everyone was friendly towards her. They couldn't believe their little Marius found a girl so beautiful and lovely. Although, everyone's focus, well apart from Marius', was solely dedicated to their plans to storm the palace. In two days time, under the cover of night they would storm the palace and overthrow the King, nothing would go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to come: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Fixer Upper, If I Never Knew You and many more!


	13. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette makes a discovery about Grantaire, and a hidden disguised in finally revealed!

Cosette sat next to Marius observing the busy room with a pretty smile on her face. They seemed like one big family, all so happy and all so certain they were loved. Nearly every member of the group had come over to talk to her, Cosette knew she would have difficulty remembering all of their names, but she would try her hardest. The only people who hadn't were Enjolras, who seemed to be very busy, and a small man with dark hair. Gavroche? Was it? He seemed to hiding in the shadows, out of all the men he made Cosette feel slightly nervous, as if she was not wanted. But, all she would have to do was look up at Marius' loving face and she would feel wanted again. 

She was sat around their large wooden table with Marius, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Bahorel. Her and Marius were on stamp duty, a job Courfeyrac loved to ensure the importance of. She was laughing at one of his silly jokes when Enjolras started to shout at Grantaire.

"If you are not helping in any way, why are you here?" He did not speak this too loud, but combined with the importance of his words and the silence of the room, it seemed as though he screamed it aloud.

"I am here to help!" Grantaire protested, raising his eyes so they met Enjolras'.

"Your cynical comments are no help, if you are to speak like that at least have the sense to not speak it in front of me!" Enjolras threw his hands in the air as he spoke to the other man, who was still, bravely meeting his gaze.

"Forgive me for daring to speak, oh fearless leader!" Grantaire muttered sourly.

"Do not worry darling, they do this often." Marius whispered to Cosette, who was entranced by Grantaire. She recognised the look in his eyes whenever he as much looked at Enjolras. She smiled to herself, causing the men around the table to frown out of curiosity at her. As the two other men continued to argue louder and louder, she explained to the men around the table.

"I can see you what's happening!" She sang to many a confused expression.

"What?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"And you guys don't have a clue!" Cosette continued.

"Why?" Combeferre pressed.

"They've fallen in love, and here's the bottom line-"

"Our trio's down to two..." Combeferre whispered to himself, as Cosette nodded sympathetically.

"The sweet caress of twilight..." Courfeyrac sighed.

"There's magic in the air!" Marius added.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere-" Jehan sang.

"Disasters in the air!" Bahorel exclaimed loudly, as they continued to watch the two other men argue incessantly. Louder and louder, so much so the threat of violence was possibly near, at least Cosette thought so. She quickly thought of a plan, she pulled Marius up from beside her and dragged him to the middle of the room, where she pulled him into a waltz. As she did this she sang in her angelic voice, that quickly quietened Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings?" Cosette sang as Marius spun her around gracefully, well gracefully for him.

"The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things!" Marius finished for her, as she smiled beautifully up at him. The other men quickly got the message, and pulled each other up to dance. Fortunately they were all at least adequate dancers. It left Enjolras and Grantaire stood in a shocked silence. 

They watched the couples happily dance, to music that was only in their heads, as they exchanged awkward glances. They carried on doing this, but felt the need to leave when the whole group started to sing that infernal song!

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far... Stealing through the nights uncertainties, love is where we are." The group sang together, only afterwards noticing Grantaire and Enjolras were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the group, apart from Marius and Cosette who continued their dancing, carried on their jobs from before, but Combeferre and Courfeyrac watched through the window their friends sitting very close together under the beautiful, starry night. They watched particularly, their friend Enjolras.

"And if he falls in love tonight..." Courfeyrac started with a sigh. "It can be assumed."

"His carefree days, with us are history..." Combeferre added mournfully.

"In short our pal is doomed!" They finished together, as Courfeyrac fell into a dramatic cry, and Combeferre patted his back awkwardly.

Nothing was spoken of the nights earlier actions as everyone left for bed. Cosette always awoke early, and that is how she came up with idea of making the men breakfast. She had hardly slept, due to worry over her father, she needed something to distract her. She pulled a frying pan out from under the sink and set to work on making pancakes. She was hardly five minutes into her task when she heard the front door creek. She felt her heart pound in her chest, she slowly turned towards the door and involuntarily squealed at the sight. A man in a uniform was stood in the kitchen, he was smiling at her not in a comforting way, but a slightly creepy fashion. He moved to step closer to her, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could Cosette swung her weapon, the frying pan, and hit him on the head.

She dropped the pan to the floor with a loud crash, and she covered her mouth with her hands in fright. The stranger was knocked out on the floor, as she stayed in her position of shock as a couple of the men ran down the stairs to find out the source of the commotion. Enjolras and Combeferre were the first to arrive, then Feuilly, Bahorel, Gavroche and Joly. They pulled the man up from the floor and tied him to a chair. They recognised the uniform, and so they realised how dangerous the man was. They sat waiting for him to awake. When he did Cosette raised her frying pan again, but Enjolras took it off her with a soft laugh. The man seemed to be confused, understandably so, but he stared directly at Enjolras. 

He was a handsome, young man. With thick light brown hair, and a handsome moustache, there was something slightly familiar about his eyes, but no one could put their finger on it. 

"Who are you?" Bahorel asked the man, who turned his to face the man who asked him the question.

"Is it not obvious?" He replied with a strained smile.

"It is obvious what you are, but not who you are." Feuilly responded from beside Bahorel.

"It does not matter who I am, only what I am." The man smiled at Feuilly who scoffed back.

"Tell us your name." Enjolras finally spoke, but before the man could answer, Courfeyrac and Marius came running down the stairs laughing loudly, but they stopped when they saw the man tied to the chair. Marius, in particular paled significantly.

"Ahh! Marius! So it is you? Long time no see huh?" The man grinned at Marius who trembled slightly under the gaze of every person in the room. Enjolras was frowning at him, and Cosette looked incredibly confused.

"Marius? What does he mean?" She asked, reaching for his hand, a source of comfort for the both them. He whispered something so quietly to himself, no one could hear but him.

"Has he not told you about me? My name is Theodule, Prince Theodule, I should add. And I am the Grandson to King Gillernomand, and of course the cousin to your very own Prince Marius, the heir to the throne!" Theodule explained with a laugh. 

Marius knew this day was coming, but he was still ill prepared. The room was in a shocked silence, Marius' identity was finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you are enjoying it, if you have any suggestions, or I have yet to use your favourite Disney song, do say and I will try my hardest to add it!!


	14. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many secrets revealed! Also everything kind of goes downhill... oh no..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, if you have any suggestions just ask!

No one had said a word, Marius stood eyes widened in terror, not daring to look any of his friends, and definitely not Cosette in the eye. Yet, she still held on to his hand.   
The silence was broken by Theodule's laughter.

"I'm sorry Marius, did you not tell them that? My bad..." Somehow Theodule had freed himself from the chair, he rose and strode over to Marius. "Did you know that if you never came home, I would have been King? Grandfather of course what hate that, but I was the next in line! Did you know he never stops talking about you? His favourite grandson." Theodule added bitterly, Marius finally raised his eyes from the floor. Staring at the cousin he hadn't seen for years. They never got on as children, Theodule was much to foolish for Marius.

"You would make a horrendous King, Theodule." He muttered darkly. 

"Me? Really? You see, I don't agree..." Theodule shrugged, then he started to sing. "I'm going to be a mighty King, so enemies beware!" Theodule pointed at Enjolras, whose face was a furious shade of red. Theodule turned back to Marius and pointed. "I mean could you imagine having a King with quite so little... flair?" He cackled as Marius shook his head. "I'm going to be the main event! Like no King was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar! I'll be a rather inspiring King! Oh, I just can't wait to be King!" Theodule sang loudly to a silent room. 

"No one saying do this! No one saying be there! No one saying stop that, no one saying see here! Free to run around all day! Free to do it all my way! Oh, I just can't wait to be-" Theodule was cut off by the frying pan, this time it was Enjolras who used all his strength to the knock the man out. He sneered down at the body, then looked up at Marius with a sigh.

"Is all he is saying true?"

"It is."

"So you are Prince Marius."

"I am."

Enjolras sighed again and turned away from Marius in frustration. The rest of group stared at Marius still in shock. Marius finally turned to Cosette, tears noticeably filling her beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my darling."

"Don't say you're sorry, Marius you were always a Prince to me anyway." Cosette whispered leaning forward to give a shocked Marius a soft kiss on his lips. He thanked her quietly.

"I can't believe you lied to us this whole time Marius." Enjolras said simply, raising angry glares from Cosette, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's true." Enjolras shrugged bitterly.

"He's not the only one who lied." A voice in the shadows called, a figure stepped forward, it was Gavroche.

"What do you mean Gavroche?" Combeferre asked.

"What I mean is, my name is not Gavroche, I'm not even a man." She lifted her hat from her head, revealing long, shining, raven hair. A loud gasp resounded throughout the room

"My name is Eponine." She told the room, who remained in silence, apart from Cosette.

"Eponine?" She repeatedly uncertainly.

"Yes Cosette, do you want to build a snowman?" Eponine replied, causing tears to fall from Cosette's eyes, as the memories came flooding back.

"Oh it is you Eponine!" She gasped, running to give the girl a tight hug, Eponine laughed, but hugged Cosette back just a hard.

"This have been a peculiar day indeed..." Courfeyrac commented, earning a nod from everyone in the room. Marius was staring at Eponine with a peculiar stare, how did Cosette know this girl? And how could be so blind, of course she was a girl!

"Anything got anything else they want to say?" Enjolras asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Ummm, maybe Courfeyrac and I should be honest..." Grantaire started slowly, Enjolras turned to face him. "Well, it's not that big, but, we kind of knew Marius was royalty the whole time..." 

"What?!" Enjolras and Marius exclaimed together.

"I remembered you Marius." Courfeyrac explained. "The reason we saved you at the market, Marius, was because I remembered you. I used to work in the palace you see, with my father. I was told I was never allowed to talk to you, or even look at you, when I was a little boy! I so desperately wanted to though, you seemed so lonely, whenever I served you dinner! I wanted to be your friend, to help you, that's why I helped you all those years later." Courfeyrac told Marius who was silent in shock. Marius couldn't believe this, but something stirred in the back of his mind. The memory of curly haired boy, with green laughing eyes. Marius always wanted to play with him, be his friend. That boy was Courfeyrac.

"I can't believe you kept my secret." Was all he said to him.

"Well, you've got a friend in me." Courfeyrac grinned widely, a smile Marius matched.

Before anything else could be said, the door to the cottage was thrown open, by the terrifying Javert. Suddenly around fifty members of the national guard ran into the cottage, grabbing anyone. Javert marched straight over to Marius and grabbed the boy.

"You are coming with me back to your Grandfather." Javert told him sternly, as Marius tried to help his friends who were being dragged from the cottage, even Cosette, all were not leaving peacefully.

"Please Javert, let them go! I'll go back to Grandfather, I swear! Just let them go!" Marius made to grab at Cosette's hand, but Javert hit it away.

"They will be sent to the palace prison, their fate will be decided by the King." Javert told him simply, as Marius fought against him.

The whole group were imprisoned that morning. Cosette was reunited with her father in a prison cell. Enjolras and Grantaire were thrown into a cell together, and Enjolras for once relied heavily on Grantaire for support in this horrid time. Marius returned home to face his Grandfather.


	15. I've Got A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette and Grantaire are separated from the group in the Castle's prisons... They quickly make... friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, any suggestions are very much appreciated! The next chapter will be Fixer Upper!

The next morning the group was separated into section A and section B, they were led two separate ways. Everyone apart from Grantaire and Cosette were led to section A. The reason for this no one knew. Grantaire gripped Cosette's hand tightly, some of the guys they had already seen... well... they didn't seem to friendly.

A guard roughly shoved the two into a large dark room filled with other tough, scary and villainous men. Cosette and Grantaire screamed quietly to each other and gripped tight in fear. All the other prisoners stared at them in confusion, a beautiful blonde girl and slim young man? You don't see many of them! They immediately made their way over to the two, looking menacing as they went.

"Uh, hey, nice to meet you all..." Grantaire started nervously as Cosette smiled shyly from behind his back, but the other inmates were just terrifying. "My name is Grant-" The largest man at the front grabbed Grantaire and held him in the air.

"Put him down!!" Cosette shrieked trying to jump up to reach Grantaire. "I need him to help me! Please, oh please, haven't any of you ever had a dream?" She pleaded. At the word dream the large man holding Grantaire dropped him and made his way over to Cosette with heavy footsteps.

"I had a dream once." He muttered.

"I'm malicious, mean and scary." He began to sing to Cosette who winced in fear and Grantaire who raised his eyebrows in a confusedly astonished manner. "My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence wise my hands are not the cleanest..." He shrugged at Cosette who nodded understandably. "But despite my evil look, and my temper." He sang as he pushed several other inmates out of the way. "And my hook!" He raised silver hook high in the air. "I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!" He sang as he sat next to the battered piano in the corner of the room. He was actually rather good!

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?" He played beautifully, making Cosette smile, still nervously, but it was a smile! "Tickling the ivories, till they gleam?" He grinned at Cosette who nodded encouragingly. "Yep, I'd rather called deadly, for my killer show tunes medley! Thank you! Cos' way down deep inside I've got a dream!" He sang loudly and proudly. 

"He's got a dream! He's got a dream!" The other inmates joined in, as Grantaire looked on in pure horror. Cosette on the other hand took a seat next to the man and smiled beautifully.

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!" He sang whilst whacking another inmate on the head... accidently! Of course! "Though I do like breaking femurs... You can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else I've got a dream!" He sang as the other men cheered along.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises." The man on Cosette's other side began to sing, grabbing her attention. "Plus something here that oozes!" He frowned pointing under his armpit. "And let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes!" He sang raising his bare foot high in the air, making Cosette giggle. "And my goiter and my nose! I really want to make a love connection!" He sighed happily, giving Cosette a little flower. 

"Can't you see me with a special little lady?" He sang to Grantaire who froze uncomfortably. "Rowing in a row boat down the stream... Though I am one disgusting blighter! I'm a lover, not a fighter! Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming! There's a child behind it dreaming! Like everybody else I've got a dream!" He pulled Cosette into a quick dance that she happily picked up.

"Babet would like to quit and be a florist!"

"Claquesous does interior design."

"Brujon is into mime!"

"Guelemer's cupcakes are sublime!"

"Bruiser knits!"

"Killer sews!"

"Fang does little puppet shows!"

"And Montparnasse collects ceramic unicorns..." A handsome young man waggled a pretty unicorn in front of Cosette making her laugh.

Babet turned to Grantaire who still was frowning. "What about you?" They all turned to Grantaire expectantly.

"I'm sorry me?" He asked.

"What's your dream?" Montparnasse smiled.

"No, no, no... Sorry boys! I don't sing..." Grantaire shrugged, until every man pulled weapons out on him. For some reason after that he was all for singing!

"I have dreams like you, no really! Just much less touchy feely..." He sang whilst dancing nervously. "They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!" He grabbed one of Montparnasse's unicorns to represent himself. "On an Island that I own, tanned and rested and alone..." He was grabbed by the other men in a friendly manner. "Surrounded by enormous piles of money!!" He sang as they threw him in the air with a loud cheer.

"I've got a dream!" Cosette raised her hand excitedly.

"She's got a dream!" They all sang back.

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just want to be with my darling Marius Pontmercy!" She sang happily in love as the men all cheered. "And I'll do everything in my power, so we can be together every hour! Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!" She sang beautifully.

"She's got a dream!"

"He's got a dream!"

"They've got a dream!"

"We've got a dream!"

"So our differences ain't really that extreme!" The dragged Grantaire into the middle of the group and cheered. "We're one big team!"

"Call us brutal!"

"Sick!"

"Sadistic!"

"And grotesquely optimistic!"

"Cos way down deep inside we've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" Sang Guelemer.

"I've got a dream!" Sang Montparnasse

"I've got a dream!" Then Brujon.

"I've got a dream!" After that Claquesous.

"I've got a dream!" Finally Cosette sang.

"Cos way down deep inside we've got a dream!" They all sang together, cheering loudly. Even Grantaire! Maybe section B wasn't so bad...


	16. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section A try to persuade Enjolras that Grantaire is just the man for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this is really short, but I hope you like it!

Section A was a cold, dark, and scary environment. The group were shoved into a large room, that was full of other menacing prisoners. They stuck together, yet most still felt afraid.

"I hope Marius gets us out soon..." Courfeyrac mumbled.

"I'm sure that traitor will..." Enjolras muttered, earning himself a slap from everyone else in the group. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call him that!" Courfeyrac cried.

"Sorry! I can't believe that you knew about Marius! I expect it Grantaire of course! He has always been a rude, sarcastic, argumentative-"

"What's the issue Enjolras? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "Is it the clumpy way he walks?" Courfeyrac did a rather crude impression of Grantaire's walk, earning laughs from the group.

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" Feuilly sang.  
"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped, weirdness of his feet?" Jehan added, earning a scowl from Enjolras.

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly..." Combeferre smiled.

"But you'll never meet a fellow, whose as sensitive and sweet!" Joly shrugged.

"So, he's a bit of a fixer upper! So he's got a few flaws!" Joly sang with Bossuet.

"Like his peculiar brain dear!" Jehan sang, placing a hand on a fuming Enjolras' shoulder.

"Or his certain lack of cheer..." Feuilly beamed. "That for some is a bit of a bore!"

"Grantaire is not a bore-" Enjolras protested.

"So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're a certain of!" The group sang together at Enjolras for was shaking his head furiously. "You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!"

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We are kind of in prison here!" Enjolras groaned.

"So tell me dear..." Courfeyrac grinned. "Is it the way that he runs scared?"

"Or that he's socially impaired?" Bahorel whispered.

"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods!" Joly laughed.

"I did not need to know that..." Enjolras muttered.

"Are you holding back your fondness, because he frequently mocks your blondeness?" Combeferre rested his hand on Enjolras' stiff shoulder.

"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods!" Bossuet twirled, knocking it a huge man that growled.

"He's just a bit of a fixer upper! He's got a couple of bugs!" They all sang together, loudly. "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs! So, he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer upper, is to fix him up with you!"

"ENOUGH! No more words! We are not talking about this anymore, we are instead coming up with a plan!" Enjolras shouted at his group who all smiled up at him.

"We don't need a plan, Marius will come and rescue us!" Courfeyrac grinned and the others all nodded.

"We don't know that!" Enjolras reasoned. "Anyway, we need to at least find Grantaire and Cosette!"

"Cosette?" A voice came from the shadows, and out stepped a massive, terrifying man with white hair. His massive size which created fear contrasted against his hopeful expression. "You know Cosette?"

"Yes." Combeferre nodded simply.

"Where is she, please?" The man pleaded.

"Who are you?" Enjolras frowned.

"I am her father." The man explained.

"Well, we would love to tell you where she is, but we have no idea, we were separated when we were arrested." Enjolras answered.

"Arrested? Why was Cosette arrested, she is a good girl!" The old man raised his voice, only slightly.

"We all were apart from Marius... Maybe he has already rescued his 'angel' Cosette!" Courfeyrac shouted excitedly. The old man turned to him, rage in his eyes.

"Who is this Marius, and why is he calling my Cosette an angel!?" The man asked in a low, but terrifying voice.

"Well... umm... okay you might want to sit down sir..." Courfeyrac smiled sheepishly. There was a lot of explaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Zero to Hero!


	17. Zero to Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius returns home!

The Kingdom was rejoicing at the return of the mysterious Prince Marius. King Gillenormand embraced his Grandson tightly, he was so happy he did not see the expression of pain on Marius' face.

"My boy, my darling boy! You are home now, my son!" His Grandfather repeated again, Marius couldn't even pretend to care all he was thinking about was his friends and his beloved Cosette, he needed to think of a plan to free them!

He couldn't focus though, due to the fact the whole Kingdom celebrating the Prince's return! Marius was forced to go on a tour of the whole Kindgom, but they started in the main town square which was full of thousands of people wanting to see the secret Prince! Marius was escorted around by his Grandfather, Javert and the National Guard, and of course his three female servants; Zephine, Dahlia, Favourite

"He's so hot, steam looks cool!" Favourite exclaimed with a smile!

"Bless my soul! The Prince is on a roll!" Zephine sang, as they looked on from the side of the stage where the King was making a long winded speech.

"Person of the week in every Royal opinion poll!" Dahlia sang loudly as they stared at Marius who was looking at the crowd with large, nervous smile.

"What a pro! Marius could stop a show!" Favourite nodded.

"Point him at a villain and you're talking S.R.O!" Dahlia beamed as the crowd cheered wildly for the handsome, distracted Prince.

"He was no one!" Favourite sang.

"A zero, zero!" The other two women agreed.

"Now he's a honcho!" 

"He's a hero!"

"He was kid with his act down pat!" Dahlia beamed.

"From zero to hero, in no time flat! Zero to hero!" They all sang.

"Just like that!" Favourite cried.

Zephine pointed at Marius and laughed. "When he smiles, the girls go wild, with ooooooohs and aahhhs!" And that is exactly what happened, Marius smiled fully and all you could hear were hundreds of girls screaming in delight, making Marius blush.

"And they slapped his face on every vase!" Dahlia pointed at an old man selling vases with Marius' handsome face painted on the front, they were selling out fast!

"On every vaaaaase!" Zephine corrected, receiving a glare from Dahlia.

"From appearance fees and royalties, or Marius has cash to burn! Now nouveau riche and famous!" They sang together as Marius went into the crowd to greet as many of the public as he could, Javert stuck to his side in case anyone tried anything funny.

"He could tell what a poor folk earns!" Favourite nodded as Marius handed some money to the poor beggar children on the streets.

"Say amen! There he goes again!" They all joined in.

"Sweet and totally perfect!" Zephine swooned, just like every girl Marius walked past, his eyes on the floor, thinking only of his Cosette.

"And an awesome ten for ten!" Dahlia agreed.

"Folks have lined up, just to watch him pass!" They couldn't even see where the crowd ended, the whole Kingdom was so intrigued by the Prince!

"And his perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs!" Dahlia giggled, Marius had certainly strengthened since they saw him last, he was now a man!

"Marius he comes, he see's, he conquers! Honey, the crowds are going bonkers!" They all sang, raising their voices so they could be heard over the crowd.

"He's got it all! Brains and spunk! From Zero to Hero!"

"A major hunk!" Dahlia laughed.

"Zero to Hero!"

"And who'd have thunk?" Favourite asked remembering the young Marius, sweet, of course! But small, nervous and alone.

"Who put honour in honourable?" Zephine asked.

"MARIUS!" The crowd screamed.

"Whose daring deeds are great theatre?" Dahlia questioned.

"MARIUS!" The crowd repeated as Marius waved after being instructed by his Grandfather, Theodule was sulking in the background.

"Is he bold?" Favourite sang.

"No one braver!" The crowd roared.

"Is he sweet?" Zephine beamed.

"Our favourite flavour!" Everyone replied.

"Marius! Marius! Marius! Marius! Marius! Marius! Marius!" The crowd chanted, making the Prince smile.

"Bless my soul, Marius is on a roll! Undefeated! Riding high!" The three women sang.

"And the nicest guy!" Favourite exclaimed proudly.

"Not conceited! He was a nothing! Zero, zero! Now he's a honcho, he's a Hero!" They all sang. "He hit the heights, at breakneck speed! From Zero to Hero! Marius is a hero! Now he's a hero!!" The woman finished.

"Yes indeed!" Dahlia cheered. The crowd still reached to grab at Marius as he made his way over to the three women, he needed someone to talk to.

He pulled them to one side and look desperately into their concerned eyes.

"Please, I need your help." He whispered.

"Our help with what?" Favourite asked nervously, glancing at the King who was fuming his Grandson had already wandered away.

"I fear I am going to lose the love of my life, as well as my very best friends. Please you must help me." Marius cried.

So Marius was in love? The women thought to themselves, well it must be easy to reunite the lovers and Marius' friends!

"Of course we'll help you! Where are they sweetie?" Zephine asked smiling at the Prince, who shook his head woefully. 

"In the castle's dungeons." He sighed. The three women groaned, this would be harder than they thought!


	18. If I Never Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius is reunited momentarily with Cosette, and also Grantaire. Cosette and Grantaire then devise a plan to escape section B.

"Come with us your majesty, I'm afraid we will have to be quick." Zephine grabbed Marius hand and dragged him towards the stairs leading towards the castle's dungeons.

"Should we tell Grandfather I am leaving?" Marius nervously glanced behind me.

"There's no time! We're just lucky she is in section B!" Dahlia replied.

"Why what's wrong section A?" Marius asked.

"Section A is for the long term! The prisoners in there probably won't ever come out, those in section B will be trained to work in the castle!" Favourite told the Prince who paled and stopped in his tracks.

"My friends are there!" Marius told himself quietly, then repeated it louder.

"We'll help you with that sir, don't worry! But first let's find your love!" Zephine reassured the Prince, gently pushing him forwards.

"You're right..." He murmured, then he smiled thinking of his darling Cosette. He followed the three women as they descended even more stairs.

Finally they reached a row of cells made entirely of red brick. It was rather dark down there, even in broad daylight. Marius grabbed a torch that burned on the wall and looked round at the three women, who were nodding encouragingly.

"Thank you." He whispered as he slowly started to make his way down the row of cells.

He glanced into each cell but was met with a cold glare from several villainous men. It is scary down here, Marius thought to himself. It was also rather cold, he couldn't imagine what it would be like staying down here all the time, his poor angel! He peered into more cells, but still there was no Cosette. He carried on walking, faster now, growing desperate.

"Marius?" A quiet voice whispered from inside a dark cell, Marius stopped and glanced back around and saw a sight that broke his heart. There she was timid and small, yet there was something in her eyes that showed she was unafraid. 

"Love." He replied in a low voice, quickly moving towards the thick iron gates that kept him from his angel. He grabbed her small hands through the bars and squeezed them tight. "I'm so sorry." He murmured again and again, as she shook her head.

"It's not your fault darling, I know that." She smiled a watery smile. "If I never knew you, you wouldn't be in this horrible position."

"Don't say that!" Marius exclaimed, moving even closer to Cosette, if that was possible. "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love." Marius began to sing softly. "I would have no inkling how precious life can be." Tears started to fall from Cosette's eyes, but still she smiled.

"If I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me." Marius continued, wiping away her tears. "In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies! I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes." Marius smiled as Cosette laughed quietly.

"And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have live my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you!" Marius held Cosette's hands up to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful." Cosette began to sing, making Marius' heart pound with love. 

"Somehow we'd make the world so bright. I never knew that fear and lies could be so strong and they'd leave us scared and parted, alone to face the night. But still my heart is saying we are right, for if I never knew you!"

"There's no moment I regret." Marius smiled sadly.

"If I never knew this love." Cosette sighed.

"Since the moment that we met" Marius remembered the first time he saw Cosette, the first time he felt love for a woman.

"I would have no inkling of." Cosette sang.

"If our time has gone too fast." Marius sang regretfully, hoping his words weren't true.

"How precious life can be..." Cosette cried.

"I've lived at last..." Marius whispered, leaning towards the bars and finally kissing his love, softly and sweetly. "And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky..."

"Never knowing why." Cosette added.

"Lost forever, if I never knew you." Cosette and Marius finished together, they embraced again as Cosette continued to cry.

"That was beautiful you guys..." A low voice came from the corner of Cosette's cell, Marius jumped back from Cosette with a blush.

"Grantaire! I didn't know you were in there!" He exclaimed as Grantaire strolled towards the bars with a lazy grin on his face.

"Hullo Marius, that was lovely." Grantaire winked, as Marius rolled his eyes.

"You could have said you were back there!" Marius sighed.

"I didn't want to interrupt your moment! It was just that lovely!" Grantaire explained with a grin. "So, what's the plan Marius?"

"The plan?" Marius repeated.

"Yes the plan, you have got a plan... Haven't you?" Grantaire asked concerned, Cosette looked at Marius expectantly, how could he tell his love he was completely clueless?

"Yes of course I have a plan!" Marius laughed nervously as the two nodded.

"Brilliant! What is it?" Grantaire pressed as Marius started to sweat nervously.

"Umm... Well... This first part is... Getting the guys out of section A! It is a dangerous place to be! As soon as I get them out we will come and get you two, I promise!" Marius spoke quickly, as the two nodded. "Will you be okay, for one day more?" Marius asked the two, focusing more so on Cosette.

"We'll be fine Marius!" Grantaire smiled reassuringly.

"Cosette?" Marius wanted to hear it from her.

"I'll be fine Marius, I promise." Cosette smiled.

"That's okay then, I will be back to get you out as soon as I can!" Marius promised, as he saw Favourite, Zephine and Dahlia approaching. "I love you."

"Thank you Marius! I love you too!" Grantaire replied with a grin.

"Umm... Urggh.. Okay I love you Grantaire, but I love you so much more than I can ever express Cosette, I promise that." Marius told his love, who nodded and whispered her love back, Marius left with the four women as if he was in a dream, but he continued to look back and smile at Cosette.

"Okay Grantaire, we're breaking out!" Cosette whispered to her cellmate.

"Wait what?" Grantaire frowned. "Why don't we just wait for Marius?" 

"Why should we! We could do this Grantaire!" Cosette beamed.

"Are you sure?" Grantaire questioned the small blonde, who nodded encouragingly. "Well... Okay then... What's your plan?"

"We wait until the recreation hour-" Cosette started to explain her plan to Grantaire, how deemed it absolutely genius.

Those in section B were granted with one hour for recreational purposes, outside in the sun, with all the other prisoners of section B. There were at any time at least 6 guards keeping an eye on the prisoners. 

Grantaire and Cosette weren't nervous... not at all! It was about an hour after Cosette had seen Marius and if anything the love she felt for him gave her the power and will to do this. Grantaire looked at Cosette who nodded. Grantaire shrugged and gave the signal, he made a bird noise with just his hands.

With that Cosette began to sing, a beautiful little aria. "Ah ha ha ha haa" She began and thankfully her plan began to work as the birds in the trees responded by imitating her voice by whistling. "Ah ha ha ha haaa" She continued this time moving from behind the tree's into full view of the guards, twirling and dancing about. The birds continued whistling as she sang her song, the guards were utterly perplexed.

Cosette pranced until she was very close to the guys, and then she began to sing. "Little birdy, taking wind. Flitting down from the tree's, they appear and chirp in my ear." She sang as the birds flew down from the tree's and landed on her arms and hands, she continued to spin as the birds whistled. "All because I sing!" She sang louder now, the recreational area was situated in a woodland forest, that was inhabited by multitudes of woodland creatures. Deer, rabbits, squirrels and many more. Hearing Cosette's voice the animals bounded, leapt and ran to encircle her as she continued to sing.

"Ah ha ha ha haaaaaa!" She sang loudly, keeping the guards attention, all the other inmates were glancing over at her, utterly perplexed, Grantaire though was grinning. 

"Ah ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!" The birds whistled back, as the other animals moved even closer. Yes! This plan was going to work! Cosette thought to herself, she prepared herself for her final high note, entrusting that the animals understood her plan! "Ah ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She finished holding her arms gracefully in the air, the guards were bewitched and silenced. That was until Cosette lowered her arms with a menacing glare and signalled for the animals to attack. She sent the animals flying towards the guards, biting, gnawing, pecking and even tickling every part of the guards bodies, they had no time to defend themselves and they ran from the gates in defence. 

Grantaire grabbed Cosette and the two of them sprinted through the gates, fleeing from the guards. Finally they were free to find Marius and to find their friends in section A!

"That was amazing!" Grantaire laughed as they ran.

"I know!" Cosette laughing along with Grantaire as they ran from the guards and towards their love ones and friends.


End file.
